Everlasting Love
by Anny-kyoas
Summary: Cruzaron miradas... y en ese momento él supo, con certeza, que ella se la dedicaba a él. One shot JL


**N/A: **hola a todos! siento haber estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo y haber dejado mi otro fic "Mulan's Life" abandonado... no les voy a decir que ha sido por falta de tiempo porque no es completamente cierto, pero si puedo decirles que ha sido por falta de inspiración... estoy retomándolo pero no les aseguro nada... bueno, en compensación les traigo este one shot de Lily y James Potter, una de mis parejas favoritas de HP y de la cual he intentado hacer fics pero no me han resultado... espero que disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios ya sea que les haya gustado o que no, mientras sean críticas constructivas ¿ok? Y no sean muy duros conmigo, por favor! este es mi primer fic de esta pareja y mi segundo fic en total, así que quizás no es muy bueno pero al menos me he esforzado. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares que aquí aparecen no son míos sino de J.K Rowling y la canción que canta Lily es "This will be" the Natalie Cole (N/A: una canción que por cierto aparece en un montón de películas jejeje)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Everlasting love**

Por todo el salón se oían los silbidos y aplausos del público conformado por estudiantes mayormente. Y es que la banda favorita de todos estaba tocando y había superado con creces sus expectativas.

El concierto había sido un éxito. En ese momento una atractiva pelirroja tomó el micrófono y se dirigió a la enardecida multitud.

- Muchas gracias, gracias por su apoyo. Estamos muy contentas por haber tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos ante ustedes y bueno, como un regalo de nosotras para ustedes hemos creado un "bonus track" para cerrar esta velada. Esperamos sea de su agrado - y diciendo eso fue donde estaba su guitarra y se unió a sus compañeras; una rubia tocaba el piano, una pelinegra tocaba la trompeta, otra rubia tocaba el teclado y una castaña y una pelirroja hacían el coro y el baile.

El piano empieza a sonar junto al tronar de los dedos de las coristas. Las luces cambian de color continuamente e iluminan el escenario; se siente la incorporación del teclado y la vocalista empieza a cantar.

- _Uuh, ooh, ooh, Uuh… oh, oh... yeh... hm, hm, hm_… – tarareaba la chica que se había dirigido anteriormente al público y empezó a oírse el sonido de una trompeta.

_- This will be, an everlasting love… this will be, the one I've waited for… this will be, the first time anyone has loved me..._ – Lily, quien en esos momentos cantaba, miró a su alrededor y se topó con unos ojos avellana que la observaban. Desvió su mirada. Se sentía nerviosa, pero respiró hondo y siguió.

– _Oh, oh, oh, I'm so glad, you found me in time… and i'm so glad that you've rectified my mind... this will be an everlasting love for me..._ – ya no se sentía tan nerviosa como al principio, de hecho, estaba comenzando a relajarse. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y notó de nuevo la mirada de aquél joven, aunque esta vez ella se permitió observarle un poco más antes de volver su atención al resto del público.

- _Oh, oh, loving you is some kind of wonderful… because you show me just how much you care... you've given me the thrill of a lifetime... and made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh_ – por tercera vez desde que comenzó la canción cruzaron miradas... y en ese momento él supo, con certeza, que ella se la dedicaba a él. ¡Al fin! Sabía que después, cuando el grupo bajara del escenario, sería momento indicado para volver a pedirle a esa pelirroja lo que ella durante tanto tiempo le había negado: salir con él.

-_ This will be an everlasting love... oh yes it will now... you've brought a lot of sunshine into my life... you've filled me with happines I never knew... you gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of... and no one, no one can take the place of you, ooh_ – y no era que ella no lo encontrara atractivo. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio podría decir eso. No, no era eso, y él lo sabía. Era su arrogancia y su forma de tratar a las mujeres lo que la hacía negarse.

- _This will be, you and me, yes-sir-ee, eternally, hugging and squeezing and kissing and pleasing, together, forever, through rain or whatever... __Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, you and me, so long as i'm living, true love I'll be giving, to you I'll be serving cuz you're so deserving... – _pero él había cambiado y ahora estaba cosechando lo que deseaba... ella le estaba confesando a través de esa canción lo que por tanto tiempo había tenido guardado y que por culpa de él y su inmadurez no había podido expresar. Sus sentimientos.

- _Hey, you're so deserving, you're so deserving, yeh , yeh, yeh, oh, oh, oh, oh, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love... from now on, from now on, yeh, from now on, from now on, yeh..._ – amor... y todo para él de ahora en adelante si todo salía como él esperaba. Sentía como alrededor todos aplaudían con entusiasmo y silbaban en aprobación. Vio también al director subir al escenario que habían habilitado donde usualmente se encontraba la mesa de profesores en el Gran Salón y a las chicas que bajaban de él.

- Excelente interpretación señoritas. Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo al decir que ha sido una de las mejores presentaciones musicales que ha visto nunca Hogwarts y que estaremos encantados de que vuelvan a este escenario pronto – dijo Albus Dumbledore, actual director del colegio – Bueno, ahora me imagino que estarán todos cansados después de tanto ajetreo, y sino lo siento pero van a tener que volver a sus dormitorios igual, por esto les deseo que tengan unas buenas noches y un sueño reparador. Por favor, regresen en orden a sus salas comunes y hasta mañana. –

La masa de gente comenzó a moverse sin muchas ganas, pues querían quedarse, pero después de todo sí que estaban cansados. Habían estado toda la noche cantando y bailando junto a la rítmica y melodiosa música de esa banda que desde hace poco era conocida, pero no por eso menos aclamada.

Mas no todos iban hacia donde les fue indicado. El joven de ojos avellana y alborotado cabello negro azabache buscaba esa melena color del fuego que él podía reconocer desde cualquier punto mientras estuviera dentro de su campo visual. Hasta que finalmente la encontró. La siguió por los pasillos hasta que llegaron frente a una pared. Ella pasó tres veces frente a ella y a la tercera vez apareció una puerta por la cual entró. En seguida, se apresuró él para llegar frente a la pared, repitiendo el proceso hasta que apareció la misma puerta. La abrió y…

- ¿Quién está ahí? –se escuchó la voz desde detrás de un biombo. El chico se acercó sigilosamente hasta logró divisar a una joven alta, delgada, de brillantes y verdes ojos y pelo tan rojo como el fuego. Le tapó los ojos y dijo…

- Shhh… ¿no adivinas quién soy? – preguntó él en un tono travieso.

- ¿Potter? – susurró ella temblorosamente.

- Si – murmuró él ahora más serio – Lily… - dijo después de unos segundos de silencio - tú sabes que he cambiado ¿cierto? –

- Si – respondió ella.

- Lils, en este momento tú ya debes imaginar a que vine, pero esta vez es diferente. Y es que yo ya no te quiero Lily… - hizo una pausa - … y no sabes lo difícil que sería decir lo que te voy a decir ahora si no fuera verdad… Yo… te amo… no sé desde cuando exactamente pero sé que es por eso que desde hace tiempo no soy el mismo… - tomó aire y siguió - tú eres quien ilumina mi vida, por quien yo cambiaría el mundo, a quien sería capaz de bajarle las estrellas si me lo pidiera… tú eres por quien yo daría hasta mi propia vida… eres quien me motiva a cambiar y ser mejor cada día... eres todo lo que yo deseo y necesito… y por eso, te pregunto hoy nuevamente… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Yo… - titubeó ella – sí, sí quiero – dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente mientras él la levantaba y la hacía dar vueltas. Después de ese rato de euforia, la bajó… fue acortando la distancia hasta que fue mínima… sus alientos se entremezclaban... estaban muy cerca…hasta que la besó. Era un beso tierno, no uno apasionado, uno que no tenía apuro, un beso de amor. Unos instantes después se separaron.

- James, yo también te amo – y lo volvió a besar sellando lo que sería un amor que duraría para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** discúlpenme las personas que lean esto y no sepan inglés para entender la canción y su significado, pero no queda bien que ponga la traducción ya que corta el diálogo... pero hay una solución! si quieren saber el significado busquen en google un traductor y escriben ahí la canción. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que... dejen reviews plisss! y gracias por leer...

syonara!

06/04/2006


End file.
